The present embodiments relate generally to power management for an engine and a hydraulic pump used for powering hydraulic loads. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the control of engine speed and/or a hydraulic pump output in a service pack in response to the amount of hydraulic load that has been applied.
Some work vehicles may provide auxiliary resources, such as electrical power, compressor air service, and/or hydraulic service that are powered via one or more engines, such as the vehicle engine. Of course, these integrated auxiliary resources rely on operation of the one or more engines for power. Some engines, such as the main vehicle engine, can be large engines, which are particularly noisy, significantly over powered for the integrated auxiliary resources, and fuel inefficient. Further, other smaller engines can also be fuel inefficient at times. For example, a typical hydraulic system used to power a crane may be powered by an engine. Typically, the hydraulic system uses full hydraulic output and full engine speed, despite the amount of load applied by the user. In such arrangements, the user must carefully operate the hydraulic machinery to avoid over-adjusting the position of the crane. However, such operation may be difficult for the user. Moreover, the use of full engine and hydraulic output is often power-inefficient, which can reduce the life of the engine and hydraulic parts. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for supplying hydraulic output to hydraulic loads, such as a crane.